Destinos entrelazados
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Sharon penso que todo seria mas facil si aceptaba. Ahora esta metida en algo que le hara recuperar recuerdos de su vida pasada, hay mas gente como ella que desea recordar. Una oscura sombra se cierne sobre ella y sus amigos. Semi AU X-over Rozen Maiden.


**Disclamer:** Pandora Hearts no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Jun Mochizuki. Rozen Maiden no es de mi propiedad pertenece a PEACH-PIT. Lo único mío es la trama del fic

**Advertencias:** Crossover, OOC-más adelante. Oc's

**Dedicado a:** Miru-chan (Mejor conocida como Pandora-Miru en Metroflog y Mangetsu Miruchan aquí en FF).

**Parejas Principales: Sharon x Break x Sharon / Oz x Alice x Oz.**

**Prologo**

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Volví a inspeccionar mi taza de té, estaba humeante. Parpadee recordando que yo no debería estar allí, porque no era un dulce sueño, sino una pesadilla.

-¿No piensas comer siquiera un pastelillo?-

Levante la cabeza y mire fijamente a la mujer delante de mí, cabello blanco, ojos color rojizo oscuro, vestido negro noche. Luego mi mente recordó que era ella, posiblemente tendría respuestas a toda esta locura no podía asegurar mucho, pero debía intentarlo. Debía preguntarle

-¿Dónde estoy?-Me frustre a mi misma dentro de mi cabeza, eso no era lo que quería preguntar.

Ella por otro lado entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió, la piel se me erizo sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta, para cuando quise darme cuenta ella ya tenía mi mentón entre una de sus manos pálidas.

-Pues, sabes la respuesta a tu primera pregunta al parecer…-afirmo, rié vez esa risa que helaba los huesos.

Trate de endurecer mi mirada, para demostrar que no tenía miedo, cosa extraña casi siempre temblaba ante las personas intimidantes, y esta chica definitivamente lo era.

-Tratas de verte valiente ¿Eh?-respondió soltando mi mentón con lentitud, su cara se mostraba aburrida no tenía la sonrisa de hace unos momentos atrás.

-¿Qué me paso exactamente?-pregunte, atropelladamente.

La chica de ojos rubí, parpadeo un momento confundida y comenzó a reírse sin control, agarrándose su estomago como si le doliera el reír tanto, yo por mi parte la mire con algo de horror, parecía tener múltiples personalidades o esa era mi conclusión previa; no la conocía en absoluto, no podía asegurar nada.

La risa seso y la chica estaba con la cabeza gacha, aun sosteniéndose el estomago, dejo su postura puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, con las cuales se levanto de la silla y se inclino sobre la mesa hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Al parecer…no recuerdas porque estás aquí, interesante en verdad te responderé-me dijo con un murmullo suave, con amabilidad y curiosidad (Al parecer por la reacción que su noticia me fuera a dar), sus ojos rojos brillaron con misticismo-Tu…Sharon Rainsworth…Moriste hace apenas cuatro horas, con cinco minutos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, queriendo salir de sus cuencas, me caí al suelo junto con la silla, antes de caer golpee accidentalmente la taza de porcelana, que cayó al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos, con el te bañando la dimensión de color negro.

Porque todo lo que nos rodeaba era la nada, inmensamente oscura, con una mesa, el té y pasteles, y a ambas ahí solas.

-Déjame presentarme querida-dijo la albina con la voz algo áspera y burlona. Vi como dos inmensas alas negras surgieron de su espalda, tan negras como la noche.-Mi nombre es Suigintou, soy un mensajero y a la vez uno de los Shinigamis de alto rango-hizo una pausa agitando sus alas y elevándose por sobre la mesa, permaneciendo en esa posición rígida, pero elegante-Mi deber como Shinigamis es llevarte al cielo o al infierno eso lo decidirá el juez. Sin embargo-dijo mientras un pluma negra de sus alas caí grácilmente en una de sus manos abiertas-Se te ha concedido la posibilidad de regresar a la vida, con una pequeña condición, deberás convertirte en un contratista-expreso, con seriedad en el rostro-Déjame decirte, que cuando eres contratista tu vida transcurrirá de manera más lenta, hasta que te quedes sin vida alguna y mueras en sí, pero esto tiene una conveniencia.- Explico sonriendo de manera suave-Luego de morir serás llevada al mundo que prefieras, un mundo donde tú estés siempre con alguien amado, o con tu familia.-concluyo sonriendo-¿Qué respondes Sharon?-pregunto, con la voz llena de impaciencia, pero que no se dejaba ver a simple vista.

Sin saber porque motivo, algo en mi corazón me decía que debía aceptar, mientras que mi mente no, era algo extraño y oscuro todo este problema. Me aclare la garganta dispuesta a rechazar la oferta.

-"No acepto el trato"-dijo mi mente. Pero mis labios articularon una respuesta inesperada-Si acepto-dije. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no había respondido lo que deseaba.

Suigintou sonrió, la pluma que había caído en su mano brillo con una intensa luz blanca.

Y después de eso no pude ver nada mas, todo se volvió blanco en un instante y oscuro al siguiente.

Abrí mis ojos al notar que estaba dormida, los volví a abrir, sentí que tenia puesta ropa algo extraña, note que era mi vestido favorito. Parpadee confundida.

-¡Esta viva!-grito alguien.

Me gire y vi a miles de personas alrededor de mí, yo estaba sentada en lo que sería una cama, luego note que estaba en un ataúd, mis ojos rosados se clavaron en la entrada de la iglesia. Allí, en las puertas de la iglesia estaba Suigintou sonriendo, y al lado de ella apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, había un hombre de cabellos negros, con ropa del mismo color, sus ojos se ocultaban tras el sombrero que portaba en la cabeza, estaba fumando.

Suigintou se despidió con la mano y abrió sus alas que se hicieron largas a lo ancho. Una de ellas, el ala izquierda, cubrió al hombre y a ella en una esfera de plumas, que exploto llevándose a ambos y dejando pequeños residuos de plumaje oscuro en el suelo.

Habían desaparecido

Ella estaba allí, con todos llorando de felicidad, su madre abrazándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, Sharon no estaba igual de efusiva.

Había vuelto de la muerte.

Continuara…

-8-

Un evento que jamás debió suceder.

-Esa chica no estaba destinada a morir-

Personas conocidas o simples ilusiones.

-Creo…que te conozco de algún lado, Raven-san, y también a ese hombre de cabellera blanca-

Más interrogantes.

-Suigintou ¿Quién soy en realidad?-

-Porque tendría yo que saber esa respuesta, por mas Shinigami que sea, no lo se-

Próximo capítulo: Contrato.

¡Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo con una nueva idea, pero esta vez creo que los caps, de este fic serán cortitos, más o menos de 10 páginas o eso, cosa que los pueda actualizar rápido. Como podrán ver es una especie de mescla entre el universo de Pandora y el de las Maiden. Sin embargo tiene más de Pandora que otra cosa. Está ambientado en el siglo XXI, Aquí las Maiden tiene simplemente un papel secundario, de hecho esto tiene más Pandora Hearts que otra cosa.


End file.
